Valentine's Day Panic
by MysticAngel05
Summary: Claire woke up early on Valentine's day, but she almost forgot what day it is today. No chocolates left in her refrigerator too. Would her Valentine's day end up to be the worst Valentine's ever? or the best?
1. Chapter 1

Hello... *waves hand*  
This is my first fanfic... soo uhmmm... Here it is.. *bows head*

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Mineral Town, every girl has been looking forward to this day. Valentine's Day.

Claire's POV

I got up from my bed and looked at the time. It was 6:00 am. Looks like I'm up early once again. I went in front of the mirror and changed my clothes into a red one. I ate my breakfast then brushed my teeth. My daily routine. I went out of my farm and went to Rose square. It feels like something is different like something is going on today. I immediately ran back to my house and checked what date is today. As my finger is about to lead me to see what date is today, my eyes grew wider.

"AHHH! I totally forgot! It's Valentine's day today!" I thought out loud.

I ran to the kitchen and looked for some ingredients in the refrigerator. Flour, check; Egg, check; Butter, check; Chocolate, ... chocolate... I ran out of chocolate?! The most important ingredient to make a chocolate cake! I placed all the ingredients in the counter and ran out of my farm going to the General Store. I know that it's still closed but I just had to push my luck. As soon as I reached it, I knocked on the door, still catching my breath.

"Claire? What's up? It's still early." Karen said as she opened their door a little.

"Karen, I'm sorry for coming so early. I just need to have a chocolate." I said, still catching my breath.

"Chocolate? Are you only making one right now?" Karen asked as she helped me come in the shop.

"Yup. I almost forgot about Valentine's being today and as soon as I was going to make a chocolate cake, I noticed that I don't have any chocolates." I explained.

"I see. Then okay. How many chocolates do you need?" Karen asked as she went to the side to get some chocolate.

"Only one." I said and thought "_But if I fail for the first attempt, then..._". "Oh, wait, I changed my mind, make it three." I added.

"Okay, three chocolate it is. That'll be 300G." Karen said as she handed me the chocolate.

"Here you go. Thank you so much, you're my love life saviour!" I said as I gave her the money and took the chocolate.

Before leaving the general store, I smelled baked chocolate cookies. Karen ran to their kitchen and took me with her. She removed the cookies from the oven and placed it on the counter.

"My 30th batch of cookies..." Karen said as she looked at the cookies she made and added "...These are the best I have made!" she sounded cheerful.

"_30__th__?_" I thought "_I wonder how many hours she has spent on making these._"

"Here, try it... I'm already done with tasting a lot of cookies and so are my parents." Karen said as she handed my one of the cookies.

I, actually, was frightened to taste her cookies but she just helped me a while ago. I must taste her cookies. But I don't really want to. I argued with myself in thought, and landed with tasting the cookie Karen made.

"Here I go then..." I said as I looked at the cookie she gave for me to taste.

I closed my eyes, ready for any unpleasant taste it will be. I felt that Karen was looking at me for my reaction to the cookie she made. I ate the cookie, and to my surprise, it was edible, uhmm, I mean it has a great taste!

"It's delicious!" I said.

Karen ate one of it and said the same thing. She stood up and went out of the kitchen. She came back with red wrapping paper and white ribbon on her hand. She wrapped the cookies with it and smiled.

"I wonder if Rick would love these." She whispered but loud enough because I can still hear it.

"I'm sure he would love anything that you made." I reassured her; she blushed as I said that. I stood up, then, and added "Well, I'll be going now. Good luck!" as I left.

As I walked out of the general store, I checked the time, it was 6:50. Good thing I woke up early. I walked back and I passed by Elli. She was holding a red rectangular box. I bet it was chocolate for the doctor.

"Good morning Elli! You're early. Is that a chocolate for the doctor?" I greeted as I approached her and looked at the box she's holding.

Elli blushed at my statement and said "Y-Yes..." looking down at the chocolate she probably made.

"Is that hand-made?" I asked.

"Yes. But I don't have any confidence if he would like it or not..." She answered.

"Oh, come on Elli. Have confidence will ya'! I'm pretty sure he would like it." I said as I patted her in the back.

"I hope." Elli said as she looked at the box with a smile and added "I'll be going now." as she walked towards the Clinic.

I continued to walk back home and to my surprise, someone pulled me. I turned to see who it is and found Ann dragging me to the Inn.

"What's up Ann?" I asked.

"I need your help!" Ann said still dragging me to the Inn.

As we got in front of the Inn, Ann reached the door to open it but it opened with Ann in front of it making the door hit her forehead. Ann fell to the ground and touched her forehead. I helped her get up and we both saw Gray by the door.

"That hurts Gray!" Ann exclaimed.

"Didn't see you there..." Gray said lowering his head.

"Obviously!" Ann said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll be going then..." Gray said as he walked away.

"That Gray... He didn't even say sorry!" Ann sighed and went inside the Inn, still dragging me.

Ann dragged me inside their room and brought out a lot of dresses, she probably doesn't wear, and a lot of hair decorations. Apparently, she asked Cliff out on a date yesterday and Cliff said yes to it. And now, she wants me to help her be feminine even just for today. I first chose what dress she should wear, I wonder we she got all this clothes. I chose a simple yellow dress with frills at the bottom, it's 2 ½ inches above her knee. As soon as she was finish wearing it, I told her to sit down. I let down her hair and combed it. I managed to do a waterfall braid with her hair. I also put some light make-up on her face. I saw a matching yellow sandal near her mirror that I think would suit her dress.

"You should wear this." I said as I took the sandal.

"But it I never wore shoes with high heels before." Ann said.

I looked at the sandals and tried to measure how high the heels is and said "Ann don't worry, It's only an inch high." as I gave the sandals to Ann.

"Fine..." Ann sighed in defeat.

As I looked at Ann up and down to see if something's missing or something's wrong with her outfit, I noticed the clock on her wall saying 10:00. I, quickly, picked up a bracelet to go with her dress. And looked for words so that I can get out of here and bake the chocolate cake. Luckily for me, Ann spoke first.

"Thanks for this Claire!" Ann said cheerfully.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Now, I can go to that date with Cliff with no worries. And right on time too!" Ann said as she saw the clock saying 10:00. "Bye then! Thanks again Claire!" Ann said as she left.

"Okay, now to bake that chocolate cake!" I said to myself as I left.

I walked out of the Inn and off to my house. I passed by the Winery and passed the Blacksmith, and now passing through the Chicken Farm only to see Popuri hugging something in front of their post box. It was a red heart shaped box with a red ribbon attached to it. I was curious enough to approach her and ask her for whom is it. Popuri saw me and greeted me.

"Oh Claire, good morning!" Popuri said as she hid the box behind her.

"Good morning Popuri. What's that?" I asked trying to peek what's behind her.

"N-Nothing!" Popuri blushed.

"It's a chocolate, isn't it?" I said.

"N-No!" Popuri denied still having that blush on her face.

"Sooo, whom is it for?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"I told you it's not-" Popuri exclaimed and got interrupted as I spoke the name written in the paper attached to the box.

"To Kai..." I said out loud.

"Waaaahhh! Don't read!" Popuri exclaimed as she covered the paper.

"It's okay Popuri, I'm not gonna tell your brother or anything." I assured her.

"...Okay..." She said trying to calm herself from blushing.

"So, you just send it, your chocolate I mean." I said.

"Yes. I don't want to wait for summer to come to give this chocolate to him. It's not that special if I give it to him later." Popuri explained.

"You must really like him." I said and added "To be patient that he only comes here on summer. And still have the same feelings."

"Of course, if you like someone, it doesn't matter where you are or when you'll only be together. What matters is how you truly feel. Waiting isn't really much either." She said with a smile looking at the sky.

Popuri seems to really like Kai, may be even love. I bid her goodbye and went to my house. I started to make the chocolate cake. I followed the recipe and added a secret ingredient to every delicious meal, love. As I think of the person I want to give this to, I got more inspired and did a good job on the cake, at least I think it is. I checked the time once again, it was 12:20.

"_He's probably done with work right now._" I thought.

As I was about to leave my house, I heard my stomach grumbled. Maybe it's not a bad idea to eat first before leaving. And so, after I ate I went out of my house and inhaled a lot of air and shout cheerfully to gain confidence. The harvest sprites that were in my farm also cheered for me making me remember that I have something for them too. I entered my house again and took seven flours on the refrigerator. I exited my house and gave the flours to the five of them. I asked Chef to deliver the flours to the two harvest sprites that couldn't come. I went straight to the Inn after that. I climb the stairs and knocked on the boys' room. But nobody answered.

"_Maybe Gray's not here..._" I thought as I turned to the stairs.

I checked the time, it was 1:30. I checked my thought where could possibly Gray be.

"_...Library?_" I thought.

That thought saddened me a little bit and got me to sit down on the stairs. I mean Mary like Gray and all, maybe she'll give him a chocolate and he would accept it. Then they'll be couples... and I... I would probably be alone in this town...

Gray's POV

Here I was, standing in front of the girl that is trying her best to give me a chocolate cake. To tell the truth, I was surprised that Mary actually likes me. But...

"...I-I know that I-it's sudden... b-but..." Mary stuttered as she was still holding the cake in front of me.

"..." I never said anything; I'm still surprised by this.

"G-Gray... I-I... a-about you... I..." She blushed even more.

I'm never good at handling this kind of situations. I wondered what I should do. Should I take the chocolate? That would mean that I accept her feelings. But she still hasn't completed her sentence and maybe it's not that feeling. And also...

Mary's POV

Words... Come out where you are... I just want to finish this... I just want him to accept my feelings... If only Gray could take this chocolate and won't let me finish my confession. If only he would confess to me after taking this chocolate or take the chocolate eat it and confess that he also loves me. But what if he doesn't like me at all? What if he has taken interest in another girl? This would be even more embarrassing... But I have to do this! I have to!

"About y-you... I... I... L-" I stuttered only to be interrupted by Gray.

"Sorry..." Gray apologized as he bowed.

I was out of words. I gazed at him. Tears are starting to escape my eyes as he continued what he is saying.

"I already have someone that I like." Gray said in a low tone still not looking at me.

As I heard that, tears escaped my eyes. I was crying. I can't stop the tears that were coming out. Gray was still there waiting for me to speak, but he was not looking at me. I dropped the chocolate that I was trying to give him. This made him to look at me. He was truly sorry as I can see in his eyes.

"W-Who is she?" I managed to ask.

"She is-"

Claire's POV

"Claire?" I heard a familiar voice say my name.

I was being patted on my shoulders. And as I opened my eyes, I saw Gray next to me.

"_Did I fell asleep?_" I thought as I arrange myself.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked in a concerned manner.

"I-I was..." I'm looking for a reason, _I can't just say that I fell asleep here thinking about him and Mary being together that made me sad._

"Can you hear me out?" Gray asked.

I was completely surprised to see Gray opening up to someone, and out of all people, to me.

"S-sure..." I said.

Gray looked at the stairs and started "Mary confessed to me..."

"_Just as I thought, he was at the library a while ago... I should probably ready myself from getting hurt." _I thought, not looking at him.

"But I turned her down..." He continued.

"_Here it is... He turned... Wait! What? He turned her down?"_ I thought as I looked at him, surprised of what he said.

"Because there's someone I already like..." He looked at me.

"Wait... He looked at me? Then..." My eyes grew wider at this thought of mine.

"...Then I'll be heading to my room. Thanks for listening." Gray cut what he is about to say and quickly stood up and walked towards his room.

I can't move even a tiny bit because of what he said. _There is a possibility that he likes me. But I don't want to get my hopes up too much. I have to know how he really feels._ I took the box of chocolate cake I made that was beside me, I inhaled a lot to have a least some confidence enough to give him the cake. I stood up and walked towards his door. I knocked but he didn't open it.

"G-Gray... I-I have... something to g-give you..." I stuttered.

_ Of course, Gray didn't say anything. He's a man of few words, but he actually talks a lot, at least for him, sometimes._ I got more nervous as time passed by. I could clearly hear the clock on the wall, ticking. To get my nervousness drop even a little, I looked at the time, _it was 4:30. It looks like I slept for a long time_. I looked at the cat and started to play with it. _Gray still won't come out of his room_.

Gray's POV

I didn't open the door when Claire knocked on it. _I just don't know what I was doing. I mean, I almost told her who I like back there. She must be waiting out that door. But she also might have gone home. Maybe I'll just come out later. _I went to my bed and rethought of what happened today...

*tick tock tick tock*

The sound of the clock won't stop. I looked at it and found out that it's 9:00. _It seems that I fell asleep while I was thinking. I still haven't eaten dinner and Cliff's not back yet from his date. _I got up from my bed and head out of my room. As I opened the door, I saw Claire asleep, again, while sitting on the floor next to the Inn's cat, which's also asleep. I was about to wake her up when I saw a red box beside her. I took a glance at the paper attached to it.

"To Gray, Happy Valentine's day! –Love, Claire" it says.

I chuckled a bit._ Who would have thought, Claire actually likes me. Claire, whom I, almost every day, yelled at because I was irritated with my grandfather. Claire, whom I acted cold to at our first meeting. Claire, whom I never really wanted to interact with at first. Claire, who sticks out her nose to anyone's business. Claire, who never fails to give everyone presents every day. Claire who acts a bit clumsily. And Claire, whom I love._

Claire's POV

I felt someone was hugging me. As I opened my eyes, to my surprise, Gray was hugging me. I opened my mouth for words that didn't come out. I blushed at the thought of him hugging me, _well not only the thought, he was actually hugging me!_

"G-Gray?" I managed to say.

He didn't say anything. He released me from his hug and smiled at me. I blushed even more with the smile he gave me. I immediately turned my face to the cat beside me. I saw the box of chocolate cake I made for him and the thought of giving it to him came. I took the box and nervously hand it to him.

"H-here... H-Happy Valentine's day!" I said, still didn't dare to look at him.

"Thank you." He replied in a sweet manner of speaking.

He took the box from my hands and I heard him open it. I peeked at his face to see what facial expression he would have. He was smiling so sweetly. I was mesmerized by the way he looked. He took out a fork and sliced, a small slice, from the cake. He ate it and choked. Wait! He chocked?!

"Gray! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed, worried, as I went near him and held his shoulders.

Gray coughed a bit then peeked and grinned at me and kissed me then he said "Gotcha!"

"Ehh?!" I blushed furiously at what happened while Gray only laughed.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I exclaimed as I hit him at his shoulders, with tears of joy escaping my eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too." Gray replied, still laughing.

* * *

Soo, uhmm.. that's the end..  
...of their valentine's together.

I may write for the white day...

I'm not sure when, though...  
Thanks for reading..!  
[Comments? I'm happy to receive one.. :) ]

Oh, and thanks for LaineL0viXo for pointing the mistakes I made.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! *waves hand*

Here's the white day part of the story… *bows head*

* * *

One month have passed since Valentine's Day, it was finally the White Day. Mineral Town was still the same as ever. The boys in Mineral Town that received a chocolate last month all have their White Day presents for the girl they like, except for one, Gray.

Gray's POV

I woke up later than usual; it's already 8:00. _Why did I wake up late? Simple. I was thinking of a good present for Claire._ I got up from my bed and changed my clothes. I saw Cliff wrapping up something. Before I could ask what that is, Cliff noticed that I was looking.

"Oh, Good morning Gray." Cliff greeted me as he stopped what he was doing.

"Uhnn…" I nodded thinking that maybe he could help me to think of a good present for Claire.

Cliff returned to wrapping the present a while ago. I stood there and watched him,_ maybe I could see what he was wrapping and this would give me an idea what to give to Claire_. He finished wrapping the present up and to my dismay, I didn't see it nor even had a glimpse of it. The thought of asking him came to my mind again, so I followed it.

"…Hey, uhmm… Can I ask what you will give to Ann?" I started.

"I'll make her some pancakes…" Cliff said as he placed the wrapped present on his pocket.

"Pancakes? Then what about that present?" I asked thinking if he's serious or not.

"Oh, this? This is my second present for her." Cliff stated as he took the present from his pocket and showed it to me, and added "It's the perfume she wanted."

"…I see…" I said as I went out of the room and thought "_I wonder if Claire likes perfume?_"

I exited the Inn and walked to the Blacksmith using my usual route. I saw the Doctor going to same route as me. I wondered if he already has a present for Elli.

"Good morning Gray." He greeted.

"…Uhnn…" I nodded thinking I might as well ask him.

"Would you like to try my new medicine?" He asked as he held a bottle of medicine up.

I was startled by the words 'my new medicine'. I knew it was bad. I backed off a bit and shook my head. The doctor, then, pouted a little and placed the medicine back to his pocket. We continued to walk to the Rose square. As we reach the Rose square, I noticed that we would be heading to different directions and before that could happen, I asked him.

"…So, what will you give to Elli?" I managed to say.

"I'll give her a pair of earring." He answered.

"…I see…" I mumbled, wondering if Claire would like one.

"I'll head this way then, bye." The doctor said as he went to the Beach.

I bid the doctor goodbye and continued to walk to the Blacksmith's. I passed by the Yodel Farm and saw Rick heading to the forest, holding a small box. Rick noticed me and greeted me.

"Good morning." He said.

"…Uhnn…" I nodded and asked "Meeting someone?"

"Yeah… Karen. I promised her a date." He said.

"I see… A date and I present." I said.

"Yes. How about you? What do you plan to give to Claire?" He asked.

"…Well…" I said still thinking what to say.

"Don't tell me, you still haven't got anything for Claire?" He said.

"I have! It's just that-" I was cut off by Rick.

"Ahh! It's already 10:00! I have to go now!" Rick exclaimed and ran to the forest.

I sighed at the thought that he was right, that I still haven't got, nor even thought, of a present for Claire. I continued to walk to the Blacksmith's. As I opened the door, my grandfather was already at the counter. I went by the smelting furnace and thought of what I should give to Claire. My grandfather noticed me doing absolutely nothing and got angry at me.

"Gray! What are you doing, just standing there?!" He yelled.

"Thinking…" I mumbled.

"You should do your job first, before thinking of anything unimportant!"

"…Sure…"

My grandfather continued on lecturing me and after a while, he finally stopped. I was still thinking of what to give to Claire. _A perfume? But she looks like someone who won't use something like that unless needed. An earring? But I haven't seen her wear one. A dress? But it may hinder her when she's working. Tools for farming? But she already have those._

"Ughh! I can't think of anything to give her!" I thought out loud.

My grandfather looked at me, surprised, making me say "…sorry…"

He laughed at me and said "If you're thinking for a present to a girl you like, you must think of what would make her happy."

"_Happy..? What would make Claire happy?_" I thought.

"But if that girl likes you too, it would be easier. Just give her something you made, and she will be happy to receive it." He added.

"…_Something I made… That's it!"_ I thought and said "Thank you grandfather!" as I started working again.

Claire's POV

I was tending my crops alone because the harvest sprites are tending my animals. As I watered the last crop, it came to me that it's almost midday. I stretched my arms and inhaled the fresh air. _I'm finally done with everything._ I returned to my house and ate my lunch. It was 12:00 when I finished eating._ It feels like I forgot something again._ I went to the calendar to see what day it today, _it was White Day! Why do I always forget about these important dates?_ As it came to me, I realized that Gray hasn't visited yet. _Did he also forget what day it is? _This thought made me sulk for a bit. I heard a knock at my door. I stood up quickly and went by the door, before I could open the door, I fixed my appearance just in case I look messy. I opened the door and saw Gray's back standing in front of my door.

"Gray?" I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Hey..." He said as he turned around head down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not showing any sign of how happy I am to see him.

"...Just wanted to ask if you're interested in jewelries…" He said still not looking at me.

"Yeah, a little…" I answered.

"…I see… So, like the other girls, you also like jewelries…" He said placing his hand on his chin.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry… Sorry… I didn't mean that." He chuckled.

"Geez…" I pouted.

"…Actually, I have something for you." He said as he stopped chuckling.

"_For White Day?_" I thought as he was searching through his pocket.

"…Here…" He said as handed me a small blue box with white ribbon and said "Thanks for the chocolate cake last Valentine's day." as he smiled.

I took the box from his hands and smiled back at him, making him lower his hat. I opened the box and saw a silver brooch inside it. I took the brooch and smiled at him again.

Gray's POV

Claire smiled as she took the brooch I made inside the box. She seems truly happy to receive that present I gave her. To my surprise, Claire kissed me at my left cheek. I felt my face got hotter at that moment. Claire went back to her original position then lowered her head. I can see a blush from her face.

"Thank you." She said, still not looking at me.

I stood there dumbfounded at what had happened. I saw Claire peeked at my face, making me blush even more. She brightened a bit with a grin on her face. She raised her hand and suddenly took my hat off.

"So, even Gray can have this kind of expression." Claire said as she smiled in amusement.

"C-Claire!" I exclaimed, trying to get my hat back.

Claire laughed as she was waving my hat away from me. I grabbed her left hand making her back away her right hand that was holding my hat. I tried to reach it, but I stopped to kiss her. Claire blushed furiously and dropped my hat to the ground.

"Heh." I said and took my hat from the ground.  
Claire hit my back and yelled "I hate you! I hate you! I really hate you!"

I stood up and faced her and then said "Yeah, I really love you too!" as I smiled and wiped the tears in her red cheeks while she smiled sweetly at me.

* * *

…the end…

...It's rather short than the first one, but, oh well...

Thanks for reading! :D

[Comments? I'm happy to receive one.. :) ]


End file.
